Pirates of the Caribbean Online
Pirates of the Caribbean Online is an MMORPG (Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game) based on the series of movies and the Disney theme park attraction of the same name. Plot The game starts in a jail with the player and Jack Sparrow. Jack shows the player how to escape and tells them to meet Will Turner at the old warehouse Will gives the player their sword and tells them to meet Bo Beck at the docks. The player and Bo Beck set sail, but are quickly intercepted by Jolly Roger. Jolly Roger confronts Bo Beck and demands to know why Jack has not been delivered to his custody. Bo Beck tells Jolly Roger that Jack Sparrow paid double and offers Jolly Roger's money back. Angered by Beck's disloyalty, Jolly Roger turns him undead and presses him into service. "Dead men tell no tales, so I am forced to let you live.", Jolly Roger tells the player, who is left alive to pass a message to Sparrow that Jolly Roger is coming for him.The player washes up at Port Royal. First killing three undead gravediggers,and using a tree tunnel, they meet Tia Dalma who tells them that both Lord Cutler Beckett and Jolly Roger are growing in power, but in the end only one can survive. She tells them that they must get the papers for the release of the Black Pearl. The player then heads to the Governor's mansion, where Elizabeth Swann has the papers. The player then heads back down to the dock where their very own light sloop is waiting.On the way to Tortuga, the player stops by Devil's Anvil where Barbossa is waiting for them. He gives the player a pistol and teaches them how to use it. He warns that guns can only be used on the undead or animals, and graphically demonstrates to the player the cursed coins that, by transforming their bearers into the undead, allow pirates to fight each other. Once at Tortuga, the player finds Jack at the Faithful Bride. Jack tells the player that he's going to go after the Black Pearl and then tells them to talk to Joshamee Gibbs. Joshamee Gibbs tells the player that he has to find a crew for the Black Pearl and gives the player a list with the names of 9 pirates that can be trusted. First on the list is James Pidgeley, it is revealed that Pidgeley is the bartender in that very pub living under the persona Carver. The player must get rid of Navy and EITC assassins looking for him in order to get him onboard. The second is Gordon Greer, in the stocks at Fort Charles. The player must return all the things Greer stole from his sister and many other characters to get him to set sail. attacking a Frigate in one of POTCO's early trailers.]] Gameplay Pirates of the Caribbean Online has two modes: land, and, sea. While on land, players can talk with each other and non-playable characters. Non-player characters (NPCs) will give them Quests such as gathering a certain amount of an item, killing a certain amount of an enemy, or talking to a certain character. Other characters offer to sell players items or services. Both land and sea modes are viewed in the third person, that is, the camera angle is behind the player character; in sea mode, when piloting a ship, it is far enough behind so that the camera view sees the entire ship. In battle, player's can choose between weapons. The left mouse button is always to attack. When using the sword, players can do more damage by timing their clicks correctly or by using a special ability. Official Site: Land Combat When shooting, the player must aim as well as shoot. At sea, one player is put in charge of the wheel. That player steers the ship as well as controls all cannons below deck. Other players may take the on deck cannons. The on deck cannons reload faster and can be aimed more accurately. Shooting the sails and mast will make a ship lose speed while aiming at the hull will damage and eventually sink the ship. After having been knocked unconscious, or caught cheating at cards, players awaken in jail, and must kick down the door to escape. Additionally there is a small penalty to health points and voodoo points, which remains for a set length of time, itself reducable by engaging in combat. The Notoriety system is a combination of level-based and skill-based advancement. Notoriety is always added to the player's pool, with a certain amount required to reach the next player level. Additionally, notoriety obtained by the use of a skill, whether ship piloting or weapons, is applied to that skill's advancement. Notoriety not obtained by the use of a skill, for example that obtained by completing tasks or quests, does not add to skill advancement, but the player still benefits from the additional health and Voodoo points when they advance to the next player level. Weapons *Cutlass Obtained near the start of the game, from Will Turner *Pistol Obtained early in the game, from Barbossa on Devil's Anvil *Voodoo Doll Obtained after character level 5 is reached, from Tia Dalma in Cuba *Dagger Obtained after character level 10 is reached, Elizabeth Swann in Port Royal *Grenade Obtained after character level 20 is reached, from Captain Jack Sparrow in Tortuga *Voodoo Staff Obtained after character level 30 is reached, from Tia Dalma Quests and Missions Pirates Online provides a great quantity of quest content when compared with other MMORPGs. The quest for "Jobe Armor" in Anarchy Online, for example, a popular quest which provides a penultimate set of equipment, that is to say, a huge reward for a player nearing the apex of their power in the game, has but three steps. Jobe Armor Quest In contrast, "The Black Pearl" quest has eight primary parts, the first of which is composed of 14 tasks, including one to kill a total of 9 creatures of three different types. The Black Pearl Quest: James Pidgeley The quest information in the link below is by no means a "walkthrough". * Pirates Online Wiki History The game is being developed by the VR Studio, a group of technologists and artists that are part of the Walt Disney Internet Group. It will be the second MMORPG developed by the VR Studio, the first being Toontown Online, which was launched in 2003. The game was first announced by The Walt Disney Company on April 26, 2005. It was originally scheduled to be released in summer 2006 to coincide with the release of the movie Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest. But in April 2006, the company announced that the release date would be pushed back. Disney's Mike Goslin said the game would be available well before the third "Pirates" movie was released in May 2007. News about the game has been released via a couple of email newsletter updates from Disney. An early demo of the game was shown at the E3 trade show in May 2006. The game's official website was also redesigned at that time to include a trailer, some screenshots and some concept art. On January 8, 2007, Paul Yanover of Disney Online showed video footage of the upcoming game during Disney CEO Robert Iger's keynote speech at the Consumer Electronics Show. He also announced that "we’re going to let you play this massively multiplayer online game for free for as long as you want." Also, several press accounts of the event state that the game will debut during the second quarter of 2007. On July 8, 2007, Disney Online announced that they are pushing the game back to Fall 2008. He cited the need to incorporate user feedback from the beta test as the reason for the delayed launch. On October 18, 2007, Disney Online gave players the option to preorder Unlimited Access. Those who preorder are given 50% off their first month, a limited edition certified cloth map, and an exclusive founder title for each pirate on that account. The game was finally released on October 31, 2007. To celebrate, a special event was held in California. Among the events were a costume contest, trick-or-treating, the Black Pearl, and a chance to get autographs. Account Types *Basic Access - It's free to play with Basic Access. Players, however, are limited to three of the six available weapon types, which they can raise to skill level seven out of a possible 25. As raising weapon skills and performing tasks in quests are the only way of obtaining Notoriety and therefore character levels, free players are limited in their maximum character level. Because of the weapon skill cap, and the fact that they cannot proceed past recruitment of the first Black Pearl crew member in that quest line, the maximum possible level for a free player is limited to somewhere between level 10 and level 15 out of a maximum of 50. They are limited to Light Sloop and Light Galleon ships out of the range of nine ship types. They can't start a guild, are unable to do certain quests, and can't participate in Player vs. Player combat. These limitations are also imposed upon characters of accounts that were previously paid but have lapsed. Character level is retained. *Unlimited Access - Unlimited Access lets the player experience everything that the game has to offer. The price is $9.99 for a month. Game cards (which can be redeemed online) have recently been issued in specific Target stores, where a card for a thirty-day period is $9.99, and a card for a ninety-day period is $24.95. Non-Player Characters Hector Barbossa, Tia Dalma, Elizabeth Swann, and Will Turner are "persistent" in the game world; they are always present in set locations. Jack Sparrow and Jolly Roger are inserted into the game world infrequently; they appear primarily as participants in quests. Merchants Overview *Blacksmith: Sells swords *Gypsy: Sells Voodoo Dolls, Staves, and potions *Jeweller: Sells and equips player jewellery *Shipwright: Sells and repairs ships. Even sunken ships. *Tailor: Sells and equips player clothing *Gunsmith: Sells gun & ship ammunition, guns, and grenades Outdoor Merchants -Indoors vendors selling guns, swords, clothing, jewellery, and ammunition are listed under Indoor Zones > Merchants' Buildings gives player characters (PCs) their first weapon, the Cutlass. He can be found, anytime, in Port Royal]] Cuba *Gypsy Macomo *Shipwright Carlos Cienfuegos Ille D'Etable De Porc *Gunpowder Sam *Shipwright Isla De La Avaracia *Gunpowder Stan *Shipwright Padres Del Fuego *Gypsy Romany Bev *Gypsy Valentina *Shipwright Balthasar Bollard Port Royal *Gypsy Lucinda *Shipwright Darby Drydock Tortuga *Gypsy Fabiola *Shipwright O'Malley gives players the Dagger weapon. However, she has a few things she needs the players to do first... She can be found anytime inside Weatherby Swann's mansion in Port Royal]] Others (Alphabetical by assumed last name/nickname/profession) *Mark Backcrash *Cutler Beckett *Karbay Benedek *Bingham *Black Mack *Bo Beck *Lieutenant Peter Blakeley *Balthasar Bollard *Tattoo Bonita *Bronze John *Andrew Bowdashhttp://www.disneysonlineworlds.com/index.php/Isla_Cangrejos *Carver *Cassandra *Le Cerdo *Peter Chipparr *Bastien Craven *Hendry Cutts *Dais *Doc Grog *Dockworker Fitz *Dockworker Jones *Dockworker Pete *Doggerel Dan *Ammo Dorsi *Duchamps *Darby Drydock is characteristically elusive. After releasing player characters from jail in the introductory sequence before Bilgewater, he disappears, although the wheelings and dealings of the Black Pearl Quest find him returning frequently to his favorite table in the Faithful Bride tavern in Tortuga]] *Fabiola *Fernando *Ben Flatts *Blacksmith Flinty *Butcher Brown *Hector Foulbreaker *Garrett *Joshamee Gibbs *Gravedigger Gilbert *Sally Gold *Gordon Greer *Hector Gunfury *Gunner *Gunpowder Sam *Gunpowder Stan *Isaiah Chipmartin *Jack *Jeweler Smitty *Davy JonesPirates of the Caribbean Online official site - News *June *Koleniko *Orinda LeJeune *Lucinda *Macomo *Andros Mallet *Josie McReedy *Morris *O'Malley *Nills Offrill *Olivier *Palafico *Pauper Pedro *Jack Redrat *Retavik *Rico *Scarlett *Sam Seabones *Seamstress Annie *Thomas Stareastern *Edward Stormhawk *Alexander Thayer *Tomas *William Turk *Valentina *Bartholomew Watkins *Woodruff *Yellow Dan http://www.disneysonlineworlds.com/index.php/Non_Player_Characters Creatures As is common in computer and console games, creatures vary greatly in their attacking and defensive power, to offer a challenge and Notoriety reward to all levels of players. The same model, often resized, is reused with a different name for higher 'level' versions of the same creature, e.g. Dread Scorpion has a higher level range than Giant Scorpion. Note that this does not hold true of the humanoid adversaries such as the Undead and Soldiers, who are many and varied in their appearance and weaponry. The only creatures that can not be found on the main islands of Cuba, Padres del Fuego, Port Royal, and Tortuga, are Terror Wasps found in the Queen's Nest on Isla Perdida, French and Spanish undead found on Isla Cangrejos and Cutthroat Isle respectively, and the Tormenta Cave undead. Creature locations: Wild Islands thread compilation . Undead levels : PotC Online Player's Guide, Allies & Enemies . Fly Trap: Pirates of the Caribbean Online: Developer Diary #7 - Enemies Others *Kraken (Not in the game yet.) *Prison DogPirates of the Caribbean Online: A Day in the Life Locations Outdoors Zones *Bilgewater *Cuba *Cutthroat Isle *Devil's Anvil *Isla Cangrejos *Isla Perdida *Isla Tormenta *KingsheadPirates of the Caribbean Online: Developer Diary #4 - Environments *Outcast Isle *Padres Del FuegoPirates of the Caribbean Online: Developer Diary #4 - Environments *Port Royal *RambleshackPirates of the Caribbean Online: Developer Diary #4 - Environments *Rumrunner's Isle *Spanish bank *Tortuga Indoor Zones Taverns Cuba *La Bodeguita Ille D'Etable De Porc Isla De La Avaracia *Avaracia's Tavern Padres Del Fuego *Ratskeller *Skull's Thunder Port Royal *Rowdy Rooster *Royal Anchor Tortuga *Faithful Bride *King's Arm Merchants' Buildings Cuba *Daggerflint's Tattoo Shop *Pugpratt's Tailoring Padres Del Fuego *Anton Levy Smithery *Cesar's Barbershop *Corazon Tattoos *Deaf Gunny's Weapons Shop *Ferera's Blacksmith Shop *Grimsditch Gunsmithing *Perla's Jewellery & Gems Port Royal *Basil's Barbershop *Fuller's Blacksmithing *R.Smith, Pewterer *Smitty's Jewelry Shop (irregular spelling) *Tattoo Parlor *Truehound's Tailor Shop *Turnbull's Weaponry Tortuga *Bonita's Tattoo Parlor *Callecutter's Tailor Shoppe *Daniel Vallance Weaponry *Lockspinner's Barber & Beauty Shop *Ming's Jewellery Shop *Seamstress Anne's Shop *Wright's Blacksmithing *Thayers Weapons Shop Forts Residences Etc Cuba *Jail Padres Del Fuego *Fort Dundee (as per Fort Charles) *Jail (Next to fort) Port Royal *Fort Charles (no 'zoning' to enter; part of the same outdoor zone as Port Royal) *Graham Marsh Residence *June Greer Residence *Old Warehouse *Weatherby Swann's mansion *Jail (next to fort) Tortuga *Boatswain's house *Bowdash Mansion *Flatts & Flatts, Importers *Doctor Grog's *Millie's Cottage *Orinda's Shack *Trading Co. *Unnamed Building *Unnamed Building (there may be a few more unnamed buildings) *Jail Caverns, Secret Valleys etc Cavern zones are arranged by the island from which they must be accessed. In the case of multiple cavern zones on one island, the zones are numbered. Numbers in parentheses indicate links to the cavern zones corresponding to that number, names indicate they link directly to the main island zone. Generally speaking, the more zones away from the primary island zone, the higher level the enemies therein. Port Royal Access *1. Wicked Thicket (Port Royal Southwest),(4) *2. King's Run (Port Royal South),(6) *3. Governor's Garden (Port Royal Southeast) *4. Royal Grounds (1) *5. Royal Caverns (3),(4) *6. Murky Hollow (2),(3) Tortuga Access *1. Tortuga Graveyard (Tortuga),(2),(5) *2. Thieves' Den (1),(3) *3. Wildwoods (Tortuga), (2) *4. Misty Mire (W. of Jail, westernmost along Tortuga shoreline)(5) *5. Rat's Nest (4),(1) Cuba Access *Pantano River (dual exits to Cuba) Padres Del Fuego *1. Lava Gorge (Padres del Fuego),(2) *2. Catacombs (1),(3) *3. Beckett's Quarry (Padres del Fuego), (2),(4) *4. El Sudoron (3),(5) *5. Las Pulgas (Part of Padres del Fuego)(4) Wild Islands *Barbossa's Grotto (Devil's Anvil) *Cutthroat Jungle (Cutthroat Isle) *Queen's Nest (dual exits to Isla Perdida) *Tormenta Cave (dual exits to Isla Tormenta) Cavern locations: Wild Islands thread compilation Creatures As is common in computer and console games, creatures vary greatly in their attacking and defensive power, to offer a challenge and Notoriety reward to all levels of players. The same model, often resized, is reused with a different name for higher 'level' versions of the same creature, e.g. Dread Scorpion has a higher level range than Giant Scorpion. Note that this does not hold true of the humanoid adversaries such as the Undead and Soldiers, who are many and varied in their appearance and weaponry. Organizations *East India Trading Company *Black Guard *Royal Navy Ships *Frigate *Galleon *Sloop Royal Navy Ships *Navy Ferret - Light Sloop *Navy Bulwark - Light Galleon *Navy Panther - Light Frigate *Navy Greyhound - Sloop *Navy Vanguard - Galleon *Navy ''Centurion'' - Frigate *Navy Kingfisher - War Sloop *Navy Predator - War Sloop *Navy Colossus - War Galleon *Navy Monarch - War Galleon *Navy Man-O-War - War Frigate *Navy Dreadnought -War Frigate East India Trading Company Ships *EITC Sea Viper - Light Sloop *EITC Sentinel - Light Galleon *EITC ''Corsair'' - War Sloop *EITC ''Corvette'' - Light Frigate *EITC Bloodhound - Sloop *EITC Ironwall - Galleon *EITC Marauder - Frigate *EITC Barracuda - War Sloop *EITC Ogre - War Galleon *EITC Behemoth - War Galleon *EITC Juggernaut - War Frigate *EITC Warlord - War Frigate Ghost Ships *''Death Omen'' - War Frigate *''Phantom'' - War Frigate *''Storm Reaper'' - War Frigate *''Black Harbinger'' - War Frigate *''Revenant'' - War Frigate French Ghost Ship *''French Blood Scourge'' - War Sloop *''French Cerberus'' - War Sloop *''French Shadow Crow'' - War Sloop Spanish Ghost Ships *''Spanish Blood Scourge'' - War Sloop *''Spanish Cerberus'' - War Sloop *''Spanish Shadow Crow'' - War Sloop Other *''Black Pearl'' *''Flying Dutchman'' Miscellanea *Black Spot *Tortuga Hold 'Em System Requirements *Windows 98/ME/2000/XP *Pentium 3 800Mhz processor (P4 1Ghz rec.) *256 MB RAM (512 recommended) *400 MB disk space available *32MB graphics card (64 MB recommended) *DirectX 9 or better *Broadband internet connection Pirates of the Caribbean Online (UK version) The UK version of POTCO has recently been announced. It appears that this version of the game is completely different from the US version. No more information is known about this game. Timeline in relation with the films The events of Pirates of the Caribbean Online which include the Royal Navy stealing the Black Pearl, several pirates helping to bring it back, Jolly Roger searching for Jack Sparrow and his several invasions and raids on the many islands and settlements of the Caribbean seem to have occured somewhere between Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl and Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest. Here are the reasons why this statement is verified : *Jack Sparrow is alive and well, hiring pirates to do his deed of saving the Black Pearl and running away from the hands of Jolly Roger. Jack has also not yet gone to search for the picture of the key of the Dead Man's Chest. *Hector Barbossa has already been resurrected by voodoo mistress Tia Dalma, who sees the results of Jack Sparrow's search for the Dead Man's Chest, as she seeks to rally the Pirate Lords of the Caribbean. *William Turner is alive, and has not yet gone in search of Captain Jack Sparrow in deal with Lord Cutler Beckett. He has also not died and replaced as captain of the Flying Dutchman. *Davy Jones has not yet seeked Jack Sparrow's payment of his debt, and his crew is still mutated and exists in the heart of Isla Tormenta. *Elizabeth Swann is not yet in captivity under Lord Beckett, and has not yet gone to look for William Turner with the help of Jack Sparrow. She is also not yet the Pirate King and stays in her mansion wearing her normal British clothes. *Governor Swann has not surrendered to Lord Cutler Beckett and he has gone on a journey outside the Caribbean, and is yet to come back. He will be dissatisfied to hear the news of an undead Jolly Roger attacking his mansion. *Lord Cutler Beckett is alive, and has not gained control of the Dead Man's Chest. It can be assumed though that he has not yet landed on Port Royal, while the East India Trading Company is still active under his orders to destroy the pirates. Another fact is that islands of Port Royal and Tortuga could not have self-destructed under his watch as this does not happen yet during the movies. *Tia Dalma has not yet been transformed into Calypso, and has also not gone in search of Jack Sparrow into Davy Jones' Locker. Notes and references External links * Pirates Online Wiki * Disney's Pirates of the Caribbean Online * Disneys Online Worlds - Pirates of the Caribbean Online wiki section * Pirates Online Forums Community Category:Real-world videogames